legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Fallen Roman Catholic Church
DISCLAIMER: This article may be offensive to the real world Catholic Church, but this article is purely fictional and does not represent the real world Catholic Church. In construction The Roman Catholic Church, also known as the Roman Church, the Catholic Church, the Roman Orthodox Church and The Church, is a global Christian society of devout men and women seeking ultimate salvation. However, in 2036, nearly five months after Aki Honda's death and Mafusa Gang's defeat, Pope Matthai Reese was nearly killed by Michael Langdon, who stole the infamous Grand Grimoire by John Dee and wished to cause Katarina and La Folia took part in his ploy. Even if it failed, everything go according to Michael's plan. The assassination worsen the division of Roman Church, and eventually, Michael managed to pact with the sadistic Terra of the Left, one of the God's Right Seat, and eventually become the Pope. He framed and banished Cardinal Pietro Yogdis, one of the candidates for new Pope during World War III, and nearly killed him by sending Terra to assasinate him. After World War III, the Fallen Church still holds great power, unlike many KnightWalker allies. By gaining everything he needed - the Grand Grimoire, the Frozen Sapphire of Arendelle, the Shard of Anubis, all of 30 Tyrian shekels, the Bell of Awakening and so on - Michael managed to empower the Fallen Catholic Church's power. Also, Michael had revived Moloch soon after Henry Parrish finished the latter off, and he managed to usurp Jasmine Porcelain's position as the Fifth Tribulation, thus creating a New Timeline. During the time while Michael taking over, the Catholic Church is known as the Fallen Roman Catholic Church or the Fallen Church for short, and they worshipped Moloch instead of God. It serves as the main antagonistic faction of LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Anti-Christ Saga. History Origin - KnightWalkers' atrocities against the City of Vatican Days after Eckidina KnightWalker revealed herself to be the true mastermind of World War III, she did many devious atrocities around the world. She also disrespected Roman Pope, who is the heart of Catholic Church. She ordered an execution on the then Pope and crucified him, forcing the Church to face a choice. Since there is no time for a papal election, the retired former Pope, Matthai Reese, were forced by God's Right Seat and became the Pope. However, instead of joining Anti-KnightWalkers forces, Matthai Reese chose to remain passive in neutral alignment. He did this in order to protect Rome from destruction. This made Fiamma of the Right, the leader of God's Right Seat, quite displeased. Development - Riot of Vatican Foundation and joining the KnightWalker Family Post World War III Defeat Legacy and reorganizing After Michael's final defeat and demise, the Fallen Church dissolved into different factions, smaller and weaker than original. Catholic Church was saved (though severely weakened). Pope Pietro Yogdis, who became the new Pope, had devoted himself into repairing the trauma and disbelief caused by Michael. The death of Terra of the Left made a severe blow on God's Right Seat, weakening them and eventually dissolved them. Acqua of the Back and Fiamma of the Right both retired from their position and devoted themself into rebuliding faith. However, even after Michael's demise, the Fallen Church still haunted Sleepy Hollow, Vatican, Tenguu City and even the whole world, and it will haunt the globe for all eternity. Its blasphemous mark will never cease. The remnants of the Fallen Church, who deeply devoted themselves into the dark side, still wrecked havoc across the world and even battled against each other between different factions. Some of them banished Moloch's belief but still being zealous and xenophobic while believing they were enforcing God's will. Others, however, had ended up embracing Moloch's dark side even knowing his true nature. However, the Fallen Church later merged once again under Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire's influence, and it became an enslave faction of DEM Empire.The DEM-controlled "Order of St. Dumas" became the new God's Right Seat, with an engmatic enforcer of Isaac Westcott as a false "Lord Dumas" and Theo Galavan (as Azreal) became the new Fallen Pope. DEM Empire's defeat gave the Fallen Church another severe blow. After the foundation of the New Republic of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries, the remnants of the Fallen Church was hunted down by the Catholic Church on behalf of the New Republic. Not long after that, the so-called "Lord Dumas" revealed herself as the devious Aya Tokoyogi and set up a new plan to form the D.E.M Empire 2nd Reich. Her plans failed as well, but soon a new engmatic leadership soon take over the Fallen Church and splited itself from DEM 2nd reich's controll, forming a independant Dark Empire that its influnce shall last for eternity. Members Popes BloodChain.jpg|Michael Langdon (founder) Azrael-0.jpg|Theo Galavan / Azreal (DEM-controlled FRCC) Aya Tokoyogi.jpg|Aya Tokoyogi (under D.E.M Empire 2nd Reich's control) Sub-factions and its members *'God's Right Seat in diffrent timelies' **'God's Right Seat (During WWIII and Post-WWIII)' - Political organization deeply active within the Roman Church, even run everything of the Church. Often advises the Pope on matters of the church and is more powerful than the actual clergy in general. However, Michael had overpowered them after taking over, becoming their new leader and called himself "Tenebrae of the Centre", and eventually he betrayed them all after Fiamma's defeat at the Team Witness' hand. (Dissolved) ***'Tenebrae of the Centre (leader) - 13th and the true Michael Langdon' ***'Fiamma of the Right (leader turned secondary leader)' ***'Acqua of the Back (defected) - William Orwell - Unable to stand Michael's blasphemous nature, Acqua defected from the Fallen Church and joined Team Witness.' ***'Vento of the Front (defected)' ***'Terra of the Left (deceased)' ** God's Right Seat (the Borgias' era) - When he arrived at the time when Rodrigo Borgia as the pope, the 2nd Michael did not assasinate Rodrigo since he know the latter is corrupt in core. He managed to become Rodrigo his puppet and made the own God's Right Seat in that era with members of the Borgias with himself as the leader. Dissolved after Rodrigo and Cesare's death and the 3rd Michael's death after being poisoned by a redeemed Lucrezia Borgia (in "Red Cello"), foiling Michael's plan to manipulate Borgias and change history once and for all. (Dissolved) ***'Tenebrae of the Centre- 2nd Michael Langdon' ***'Fiamma of the Right - "Pope" Alexandar VI aka Rodrigo Borgia (deceased)' ***'Vento of the Front - Juan Borgia the Elder (deceased)' ***'Terra of the Left - Cesare Borgia (deceased)' ****'Cesare Borgia Force' (dissolved) ***'Acqua of the Back - Lucrezia Borgia (defected; deceased)' **'God's Right Seat (after enslaved by DEM Empire)' ***'Order of St. Dumas (under DEM's control)' ****'Tenebrae of the Centre - "Lord Dumas" (in fact Aya Tokoyogi)' ****'"Pope" - Theo Galavan' *'Agnese Forces' - Paramilitary Unit comprised of 250 Battle Nuns. Serves the church in eliminating its rivals. After the failed assasination attempt against (former) Pope Matthai Reese, Agnese Forces had defected to the Anglican Church but later on rejoined the Roman Church once more after World War III. *'Order of St. Dumas in diffrent timelines' **'Order of St. Dumas (12th century & 2010s)' - The 4th Michael assassinated Lord Adam Dumas and impersonated him to corrupt the Order into his Fallen Church and make the legendary warrior, Azrael, into a mad killer. Because of this, Michael managed to twist the Dumas order into a even more horrendeous cult. He also corrupted Officer Michael Lane of Gotham into Azreal. Using the grudge between the Dumas/Galavans and Waynes, the 4th Michael plans to work with Theo Galavan kill Bruce Wayne when he was a child, also in order to prevent the born of Batman. ** Order of St. Dumas (DEM controlled): The 4th Michael was eventually destroyed by Team Witness, and the Order of St. Dumas went into hiding. However, Theo Galavan was brought to the future Tenguu City later and revived by Aya Tokoyogi, thus becoming the new Azreal and an zealous enforcer of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. Theo's resurrection as Azreal is one of the key reasons to make the Fallen Church an enslave faction of DEM Empire. *'Thirteen Knights of the Roman Catholic Church' - Special Task Force tasked with eliminating heretics and traitors to the Roman Orthodox Church, and Michael forced them into killing non-believers of Moloch even if they don't want to. Defeated by a redeemed Aerisi Kalinoth with wind magic. (Dissolved) Other clergies Trivia *Though mostly inspired by the real life Catholic Church, the heresy within the Fallen Church is also inspired by many real-life heretics in China (like the infamous Eastern Lighting Cult) that distorted Bible, the birth of Jesus Christ and Christianity for their own purpose of spreading unorthodox fanaticsm, causing tragedy, brainwashing their followers and earning illegal goods (mostly money). *The Fallen Roman Catholic Church is like what its real world counterpart used to be during a period of the time withinmedival era: corrupt, warmonging, superstitious and disgraceful. *Michael Langdon's rule as the Fallen Pope is inspired by (and combined with) the crimes of eight most controversial popes recorded on The Bad Popes, which is a 1969 book by E. R. Chamberlin documenting the lives of eight of the most controversial popes (papal years in parentheses): **Pope Stephen VI (896–897), who had his predecessor Pope Formosus exhumed, tried, de-fingered, briefly reburied, and thrown in the Tiber. ***Michael attempted to assasin the former Pope, though failed. He also order Terra to torment and torture Pietro to make him abandon his papacy. **Pope John XII (955–964), who gave land to a mistress, murdered several people, and was killed by a man who caught him in bed with his wife. ***Michael abducted several female Anglican Church members in an attempt to abuse them, murder them and/or corrupt them with a bribe of land. In the final showdown, Ichabod managed to kill the baby Michael in its bedding with Katarina's help, thus ending the future Michael's life. **Pope Benedict IX (1032–1044, 1045, 1047–1048), who "sold" the Papacy. ***Michael did not "sold" his papacy, but he planned bribed some corrupt clergies to win support to earn papacy. Therefore, he is sort of "buying" papacy. Anyway, they both committed simony. Fortunately, his plan was busted when a "laundry" in Sicily (owned by Novosic Kingdom) was hit by the former God's Right Seat (pre-corruption) and local police. **Pope Boniface VIII (1294–1303), who is lampooned in Dante's Divine Comedy. ***Like Boniface VIII, Michael was corrupt and untrustworthy. He was also destinied to be condemned in the Hell. **Pope Urban VI (1378–1389), who complained that he did not hear enough screaming when Cardinals who had conspired against him were tortured. ***Michael enjoyed hearing screaming while some clergies were tormented by Terra, and like Urban VI, he complained that he did not hear enough as well. **Pope Alexander VI (1492–1503), a Borgia, who was guilty of nepotism and whose unattended corpse swelled until it could barely fit in a coffin. ***Michael made many of his close companions into Bishops and Cardinals, but unlike Alexander VI, he had no children. **Pope Leo X (1513–1521), a spendthrift member of the Medici family who once spent 1/7 of his predecessors' reserves on a single ceremony. ***Michael enjoyed lavish and extravagant ceremony and spent a lot of money with no qualm for warmonging. **Pope Clement VII (1523–1534), also a Medici, whose power-politicking with France, Spain, and Germany got Rome sacked. ***Prior becoming the Pope, Michael worked with KnightWalker Family during World War III in order to win their support. While controlling his 12 fragments, Michael also worked with the Borgias and had many places in different eras sacked. Category:CIS Productions Category:OCs Category:Villains Category:Defilers Category:Religious Fanatics Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Cults Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Spiritual Destroyers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Nazis Category:Neo Nazis Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Warmongers Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Storyline Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Heretics Category:The Dreaded Category:The Caligula Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Organization Category:Big Bads Category:Knight Templar Category:Slavers Category:Fascists Category:Sadists Category:Dark Legacy Category:Dark Lords Category:Mass Murderers Category:Xenophobes Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Balam Alliance Category:Public Enemies Category:Dark Empires Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Dark Empires - LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dark Priests Category:Priests Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Blackmailers Category:Brainwashers Category:Ultimate Despair Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side